User blog:Forsakenman123672/Top 10 Worst Death Battle Idea's i have ever heard
In my opinion, these are some of the worst matchups I have ever heard and these matchups have no connections and just make no utter sense 10 Mewtwo Vs Silver The Hedgehog Honestly, I would rather have Mewtwo fight shadow then silver because the only good connection these two have are that they are both white psychic users that is it I don't see any other connections with these two and honestly this matchup is just extremely overrated and I'm glad ben saw that this matchup had barely anything in common. This is extremely low on this list mostly because it is interesting debating about this and if this was a death battle it would be interesting because Ben does hate silver and he would make fun of him a lot and I also do hate silver as well. Overall this is a stupid and Over rated match up let's move on 9 Goku Vs Superman 3 I know Goku did get an ultra instinct form however just leave this debate already its easily the 2nd most toxic thing to debate about(Mario vs sonic being the 1st) and just leave this to rest already it would be pointless to make another Goku vs Superman, especially with the toxic comments and hate. Also, this matchup has already been done twice and if it was done the third that means both Goku and Superman would be returning for the 3rd time facing each other and people did not like it when Batman returned 3 times. Overall I Do not want this to happen and I hope this Goku Vs Superman debate can finally be put into rest 8 Ash Vs Yugi Muto this matchup used to be so hyped for a couple of weeks and it used to be one of my most favorite death battle requests, in fact, it was 2nd in my top 10 most wanted death battle matchups but now this matchup is not that good. They do not have that much in common the only 2 things they have in common are that they are both monster summoners and they are rivals in terms of card games that is it. What makes this matchup even worse is that ash has way better opponents to face and Yugi is not fit for death battle at all mostly cause his monsters are featles. Overall I would rather have ash vs Lucy, Max Taylor, Scott and even frikin Nathan Adams from Yo Kai watch over Ash vs Yugi 7 Any FNAF Themed Matchup Fnaf is just useless and most of the monsters are featless and have no point in a death battle. The toxic fnaf 2-year-olds are just gonna make things worse and fill death battle with cringe hate comments and I don't a point for fnaf characters to be in a death battle and I would place this much higher on this list, however, Freddy fazbear vs Akabuto could possibly work as a matchup not saying I want it but it can possibly work and it is not that likely that fnaf characters will be in Death battle which is another reason why this is pretty low here 6 Ken Masters Vs Sub-Zero Ryu vs scorpion was a terrible idea for the matchup and I'm glad Ryu did return cause I wanted him to. This is basically Ryu vs Scorpion 2.0 the only thing Ryu vs scorpion had in common was that they are poster boys for there series. And ken and sub-zero only have 1 thing in common and that thing is that there rivals to their poster boys and that just does not work out for a death battle and death battle likes to put out lots of unique ideas like Leon vs frank or tigerzord vs gunam epyon and this is not a unique idea at all and these two only have 1 thing in common. Overall I really hope this matchup does not happen and thankfully Glacis and Terry were better opponents for both ken and sub-zero 5 Mewtwo Vs Frieza ok now we're into the top 5 and the top 6-10 were not really outright terrible at least they are way better matchups than the top 5 except fnaf but fnaf is low because it is not gonna happen at all anyways lets get to this matchup and I thought Mewtwo vs silver was bad but this matchup is way worse the only things they have in common are the fact they are purple palliated and oh god even ken vs sub-zero had a much better connection than that and this is a huge god stomp for frieza considering he can 1 or 2 shot mewtwo with using less than 5% of his whole power and it won't be interesting to see because we all know frieza is gonna win unless screwattack makes some bullshit excuse and overall I hope this matchup and Silver vs Mewtwo never ever happen 4 Shadow Vs Sans Honestly, this matchup is just utter crap they only thing they might have common is that they are both edgelords however that is easily one of the worst connections I have ever seen and other than that these guys have no connections what so ever and honestly I would rather see a fnaf character in death battle then this matchup. U Can see that they are both overpowered in their universes, however, u can basically say that to almost any other matchup and that is a good connection. Overall this match should be in death battle and if does then that will be crap 3 Goku vs King Kong this is just plain retarded the connection is yep there both monkey's that is it that is just plain stupid and other than that goku and king kong have no other connections and honestly i do not have much to say about this one so i am just gonna move on 2 Any SpongeBob vs fight SpongeBob does not belong in death battle because of many reasons like his positive attitude and making him kill people just feels wired and SpongeBob is not really fit for versus and is not death battle worthy mostly cause other than the fact he knows"karate"he does not have any other fighting experience and if Ben and chad do put him in db make him have a good combatant to face against because Aquaman and Shrek are not good faces for SpongeBob and most of SpongeBob's good combatants are not fit for death battle at all Before We get to number 1 here are some DisHonorable Mentions Mario Vs Luigi Any Meme/OC(this was originally gonna be in this list but this has no chance of being in Death battle at all) SpongeBob Vs Coconut Fred Yamcha vs Naruto There are so many other bad matchups but they are either not as bad these ones or just simply I have not heard or thought about them while making this list 1! Any Frikin Minecraft matchup PLZ DEATH BATTLE DO NOT DO MINECRAFT PLEASSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry but there is not much Steve can do in minecraft at all then just mine and lift rocks and minecraft overall just is not realistic and does not belong in death battle and at least stuff like fnaf and undertale actually involve fighting minecraft does not and fighting mobs is not really a good connection at all and please death battle no minecraft matchups i would rather a fnaf and an undertale match then minecraft and the fanbase is just utter shit and overall minecraft in death battle is not only just wired it is also not normal and i hope this does series does not come in death battle Conclusion Anyways that was my list i do not know about u but i think this list got worse and worse everything we went in and overall hope u all reading this can have a wonderful life and hopefully none of these choices are gonna be in death battle Category:Blog posts